voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:God of Ps/Holy Kingdom of Psdonia
The Holy Kingdom of Psdonia was a small, but powerful independent nation made up of several islands. Created on November 18, 2015 but officially recognized as a separate and independent state by UVF on November 27, 2015. God-King of Ps the Eternal reigns over the HKP. The HKP was destroyed during the Fourth of Ps by the UCI. It's islands sank into the ocean, forming what is know now as the Psdonian Triangle. Leadership High Command *'God-King of Ps the Eternal': The eternal and absolute king of the HKP. Progenitor of all Ps and their supreme leader, founder and only member of the Imperial branch of the royal family. Currently trapped in the sunken city of Pstantinople due to the actions of the UIC and their allies. *'God-Queen Xera the First': The heir to the Psdonian throne. Societal Information Cities *'Pstantinople': The capital and the place where the Great Cathedral of True Lore is located. Also where the palace of the God-King is located. Sank to the bottom of the ocean during the Fourth War of Ps. *'Psetanlia': A major port and a busy market for all Ps technology and wears built on the coast of Psdonia. Swallowed up by the sea. *'Pstopia': A newly created exclusive health resort located in the eastern part of the former lands of Sezonia after the Great War. Culturally divided between the ruling Ps and the Sezonians. Destroyed by the treacherous Truceians early on during the Fourth War of Ps. *'Pswenstand': One of the newly acquired islands, found in the Western seas. Now a small farming colony for crops and several rare plants. Sunk into the sea. *'Pslanva': Another acquired island. Currently being used as a station for experimental Ps technology and military base. Operated by the Outlaytors. Flooded and sank into the sea. *'Psei'ti': One of the other islands acquired by Psdonia and now used as a farming colony and vacation spot which rumors say have youth regaining properties. Swallowed by the sea. *'Pslantis': A newly contrasted floating aquatic city, headquarters of P.E.A.C.E and built to spread peace and harmony and a cultural diverse place for all including Ps, Sezonians, Truceians and much more. Mysterious vanished during the Fourth War of Ps. Laws and Powers The Ps follow a simply and easy way of life. The most sacred law among the Ps is never go against or betray the Ps.Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees and Edicts" section below. Decrees or Edicts *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Decrees_of_Imperial_Ps': See Decrees of Imperial Ps page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Rights_of_New_Aqurried_Citizens': See Rights of New Aqurried Citizens page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Foundation_of_P.E.A.C.E: See Foundation of P.E.A.C.E page.' List of barred individuals or items *'The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom': Former member of UVF high command, leader of PVIB and supreme senator of the Republic of Truce. Creator of vast array of mechanical contraptions including the MasterDroids. Betrayer to the HKP. *'Isen the Spirit': Creator of the infamous IsenClean and cause of the near extinction of Ps, one of the 88 Isens and prime advisor to the monarchy of the UVF. *'IsenClean': Main weakness of the Ps. *'King Flan the Frist,Lord of the Northern Coast and Liberator': Enemy of Ps, former ruler of the fallen Kingdom of Sezonia. *'Joy the Banking Lord': Enemy of Psdonia, tried to bankrupt Psdonia. Leader of the Bankers and the Iron Bank of Joyland. History *November 18,2015: Psdonia is founded by the Ps. *November 21, 2015: Tensions between the newly founded UVF led to the First War of Ps. *November 22, 2015: Battle of Isentopia, Prince of Ps is defeated. End of the War of Ps. *November 24, 2015: Return of the Ps, Second War of Ps, Battle of The Gummy Bear Wiki, Recognition of Sezonia, fall of Lord Isen and Prince of Ps, Xera named Isen's heir and becomes Empress of the UVF,Psdonia is abandoned. *November 25, 2015: The MasterDoom rebellion occurs, Ps returns to Psdonia. *November 26, 2015: Ps takes over the UVF via controlling Xera, Third War of Ps, Ps turned into Pink Ps as punishment for his many crimes. *November 27, 2015: Psdonia officially made into it's own nation. UVF allies with Britain, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Psdonia and Russia in preparation for the Great War. *November 29, 2015: The Great War occurs. The Republic of Sezonia is conquered by Allied Forces. Sezonia becomes part of the UVF again. *November 30, 2015: The lands of Sezonia are given to Psdonia and the people become employees for the newly constructed Pstopia resort. Xera is transformed into the first Ps-human hybrid, later is freed from Ps's control. *December 1, 2015: The western and southern territories of Sezonia are transferred from Ps to Vice Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz, The Master of Doom including the rights of the inhabitants, thus the Republic of Truce is established. The Imperial Bank of Psdonia is created and Pstopia is opened resulting in a massive boom of profits on the first day. *December 3, 2015: Decrees of Imperial Ps are enacted and the beginning of Ps occupation of sections of the Western Seas. *December 4, 2015: Northern coastline of Psdonia controlled Sezonia is returned back to the Sezonians and Psdonia is given officially several islands in the Western seas. *December 10, 2015: Rights of New Aqurried Citizens enacted. *December 12, 2015: P.E.A.C.E is founded and begins their voyages on Pslantis. *January 3, 2016: Imperial Authority and Expanding of Psdonia are enacted. The Fourth War of Ps occur and end. The Holy Empire of Psdonia falls as the islands sink to the bottom of the sea. Customs *'The True Lore': A newly created faith and ideology around the Lore. Adapted and based around the needs of the Ps along with their infinite recreation. Industry and Economics Due to being a small nation and being a island separated from the mainland expect for newly acquired lands from former Sezonia, Psdonia is not a major export for agricultural input, only having a few farming colonies. But is the largest output for luxury goods and leading input for tourism thanks to the recent construction of the grand lucrative resort. Also thanks to new breakthroughs in technology, Psdonia is slowing growing in exporting high grade tech. Military Information Armed Infantry Forces Made up of the basic Ps such as newly matured Ps. Many are poorly equipped but have little need of weapons and will resort to attacking and swarming over their opponents. Destroyed in the Fourth War of Ps. Artillery Force Made up of mostly of long ranged forces including Pskins and acid firing bio cannons which cause massive damage in expose. Destroyed during the Fourth War of Ps. Special Task and Infiltration A special department made up entirely of Psytices and Ps duplicates. Used only for important tasks including infiltration, kidnapping and in some cases replacement. Extremely dangerous and to be feared. Eliminated by Allied forces. Experimental Research and Production A department made up of the former researchers at the Ps reserve. Responsible for the mass production of both new forms of Ps and Ps based technology. In charge of research of experimental tech and are in control of the recently created Shadow Ps. Destroyed by Allied Forces. Cavalry Unit An newly formed unit created by infusing Ps into several captured unicorns resulting in Unipsorns which are quite dangerous in packs and mainly use Ps adapted magic. Knights are chosen from veteran Ps of only the best. Destroyed during the Fourth War of Ps. Navy Occupation Force A newly formed force of sea based Ps which monitor and patrol Ps controlled waters and enforce the tariff of passing ships or vessels. Made up of Psviathans, Psuids and Pshemoths. Destroyed in the Fourth War of Ps by Allied forces. Outlaytors A high ranking elite force of fanatically loyal Ps led by a powerful Psich. Many of the Outlaytors's forces are made up of mostly Psminds, some Psytices and a handful of Psitens. Destroyed by Allied Forces during the Fourth War of Ps. Psdonia Ethical Aid Cultural Education (P.E.A.C.E.) A Psdonia funded humanitarian organization created to promote and achieve good will and peace. Based on the aquatic floating city of Psltanis which they use as their headquarters for their good work. Many of the members of Gerbil Ps who are best suited to sooth aggresse actions. Due to the aftermath of the Fourth War of Ps, only non Ps members survived and are active. Category:Blog posts